


The Hidden Mistletoe

by Becky102



Series: Winter In Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I dont, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is named Nines, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky102/pseuds/Becky102
Summary: The Hidden Mistletoe was Gavin Reed’s biggest fear at the annual DPD Holiday Party.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Winter In Detroit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Hidden Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work in this fandom, and this is the first time I've written something that I've posted online, so I'm open to constructive feedback! Also this was originally going to be for Octopunk Advent, but I decided to write for DBH instead, so I won't be using all of their prompts, might not post everyday, and will include my own prompts

**The Hidden Mistletoe**

_Friday, December 23rd, 2039_

The Hidden Mistletoe was Gavin Reed’s biggest fear at the annual DPD Holiday Party. 

Being a skilled detective, he could always pick it out from wherever it was hiding before it was revealed. Each year, he had carefully stepped out of the way just before the mistletoe was lowered above the couple and he hid behind his hot chocolate mug. Hiding the mistletoe was an elaborate plan, and it had gotten more extravagant with each passing year. At the end of each holiday party, the person in charge of the mistletoe would pick a new person to hide it for the next holiday party. This year, Ben was in charge of hiding the mistletoe, and Gavin knew Ben would take his sweet time during his lunch breaks meticulously scheming where he would hide it this time. 

It didn’t used to be a ‘hidden’ mistletoe. At the holiday party of Gavin’s first year of being on the force, someone would whip it out behind their backs and skirt around to different people trying to get them to kiss. As the years went on, word would get around who had the mistletoe that year, so they would do everything in their power to avoid the person when they came around. So it was hidden around the DPD where it would be out of a person’s hands. 

One year, Tina was chosen to hide the mistletoe, and she attached it to a drone and flew it around the precinct. Chris had taken it the next year, attaching it to a fishing line on the ceiling and pulling it around the room. Hank chose to fasten it to a headband and put it on himself when he and Connor had some alone time. The one time that Gavin was chosen to hide the mistletoe? He haphazardly duct taped it to the bathroom door frame. He had not been chosen to hide the mistletoe for a very long time. 

Which was a good thing, really. That way he could spend his time mulling around eating the free potluck food and teasing his android partner Nines. For many of the androids at the precinct, they had been invited to the holiday party in 2038. But since Nines had been commissioned after the party that year, this would be his first Holiday party. Unlike Connor, Nines had been slower to come around to social conventions like parties, so he was apprehensive about attending.

But Gavin insisted like he always did, and he even convinced Nines he could learn a thing or two at a holiday party, like how to spike the eggnog. Nines sighed and agreed, on the condition that Gavin would not harp on him for his lack of social graces, and that he himself would participate more than just eating the food. It was a deal.

The Secret Santa was one of many activities planned for the evening. Gavin had pulled an android’s name, Sebastien. He secretly wished he had pulled Nines’ name, but per tradition, he wouldn’t know who pulled Nines, or who Nines pulled for that matter. But Sebastien was an android of simple desires in life: fantasy novels and warm drinks, so that made Gavin’s life easier when he went to the local used bookstore and picked up the first book on display. When it was Gavin’s turn to give his gift, Sebastien lit up and revealed the cover of the book Gavin chose: _The Last Unicorn_. Nor could he contain his excitement for the Thirium infused lavender tea. 

“You know, I think that was the first time I’ve actually seen _the_ Gavin Reed deliver a legitimately thoughtful gift,” Tina mused as Gavin stepped back into the gathering. 

Gavin shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a thoughtful guy.” That earned him an elbow to his arm.

“You’ve really turned around this past year. I mean it. This time last year? You barely put any thought into Mia’s gift.” 

Gavin flushed. He was quite embarrassed now that Tina brought that back up. Mia was one of the receptionist androids, and ever since her deviancy, she had been just as bubbly as Connor, and he loathed it at the time. Gavin’s gift for her was a plain white mug with a chip in it that he found at a thrift store. He said she could use it for her “Thirium coffee or whatever the hell you drink.” But just like Nines, they had warmed up to each other and they now greeted each other more pleasantly. 

The crowd had stilled. Nines was carrying a large gift with both hands and was slowly approaching Gavin. 

“Gavin, our partnership has been...tumultuous, to say the least,” Nines began. “From the moment we were partnered, I knew my social programming would be put to the test, and with this gift, I hope to have passed it in your eyes.” He outstretched the red box towards Gavin, who froze and glanced around at the eyes staring at them. Nines chose...Gavin? 

“I...uh, thanks Nines,” Gavin spluttered. He reached for the box, but paused when Nines wouldn’t let go of it. 

“Open the lid,” Nines explained. 

Gavin narrowed his eyes. Nines was the smartest android the world had even known, but he couldn’t let go of the box? Something was fishy. 

“This isn’t some dick in a box prank is it?” The crowd snickered, and Gavin flushed again.

“Trust me Gavin.” Nines’ facial expressions had progressed remarkably in the last six months, or maybe Gavin was more observant, but he could definitely see the smirk growing on his face.

Slowly, Gavin curled his fingers around the lid and pulled. A flash of white erupted in front of Gavin’s vision, and he screeched. Nines, ever statuesque, kept his hold on the box and was showered with the white powder, fake snow. His smirk separated into a grin, and the crowd hooted at the spectacle.

As the powder settled, Gavin realized what was in the box.

The Hidden Mistletoe.

His eyes widened and he turned to gawk at his fellow officers. “What the hell?!”

Nines stepped closer to Gavin, the box closing the gap between their chests. “Oh Detective, you thought you had evaded the mistletoe this year? I believe a ‘social convention’ is in order, per our agreement.” He shifted the box so that the mistletoe, hanging from a thin rod in the center of the box, tilted over his head. “Kiss me, Gavin.”

  
Gavin scowled at Ben, who promptly looked away and whistled, feigning inattention. So Nines was in kahoots with Ben. He shouldn’t have underestimated Nines; he had assumed that Nines would be awkward at the party. But instead, Nines went out of his way to embrace the holiday gag, and he had to give him a little credit.

But his face still turned deep red as silence simmered across the officers, anticipating how Gavin would respond. His track record for avoiding the mistletoe shattered. Here he was, standing before Nines, ready or not.

He had to admit, his partner was indeed handsome and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to be a little more than colleagues lately. But he had some honor: kissing an android --no, a man-- who he only had lukewarm feelings for would accelerate their relationship awkwardly. But he had a choice to make: avoid kissing him to save his pride or kiss him quickly to make good on his agreement with Nines. His overthinking was interrupted with the officers around him chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss.” As if he needed more convincing, Nines waggled his eyebrows at him.

Gavin shoved the box out of the way and crashed his lips onto Nines’. His heart fluttered helplessly. Nines was...so soft! Had he really never touched another android before? His nerves were settled when Nines’ strong arms wrapped around his back. He barely heard as the crowd around him shushed and stared at the pair in shock. He certainly didn’t see an Abe Lincoln being exchanged between Hank and Tina. 

Time slowed to a snail’s pace. He was kissing Nines! Nines kissed him, and Gavin kissed back and they went back and forth exchanging sweet kisses. He lost count of how many times they had given and taken, it was all so...lovely. Ok, there was no doubt in his mind at this point that he had a crush on Nines. Nines’ lips brushed gently over Gavin’s, warm and a little slippery. He wondered how he felt on Nines’ lips. He wished the moment would last longer.

When he stepped back from Nines, he looked into his eyes and smiled, completely smitten and bashful. He hadn’t felt like that in forever. The crowd around them had dispersed, and the mistletoe box discarded. Nines returned his smile, eyes twinkling with delight as he pressed his forehead against Gavin’s. “Merry Christmas, Gavin,” he whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Nines,” Gavin whispered back. 

He was no longer afraid of the Hidden Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, constructive feedback is appreciated!


End file.
